Maybe
by Doku-sama
Summary: A Gaara oneshot : I can't describe it any other way


"Sadie, you know your mission…NOW GO!" your father forced you out of the room, with a great burst of energy. You had been fighting with him, the leader of your clan(the corien), about your family-assigned mission. You, being a master healer, were assigned to look after the battles in the chunin exams to evaluate the damage to each participant.

'GOD I hate this! Its so boring!' you thought while sitting on the rail of the upper floor in the exams' arena. 'AND ITS MY 13TH BIRTHDAY!! Why did I have to do it TODAY?!' you sat quietly through many pain-stakingly simple rounds, not interested in any of them at all.

"The next round is…" you muttered staring at the large screen on one side of the arena.

"GAARA Vs. ROK LEE" the board read.

"ugh…" you said, rather loudly, as to let many of the other ninja around you know you were, lets say, ANNOYED by the paring.

Scanning the field, you saw one boy with black hair, HUGE eye brows, and a HIDEOUS ugly green jumpsuit walk onto the field. You snorted and laughed at his appearance.

'at least I have some style' you thought looking down at your purple shirt, black skort, and black sandaru, that were embroidered with the leaf symbol. Ah, how you LOVED this outfit. Especially your NEW shirt which had sleeves that, instead of going ON TOP of your shoulders, went to the side. At least it was something you liked, unlike sitting and waiting for the right moment to help anyone who had been more than severely injured. One girl with dark hair was in such a state that you actually had to WORK to help her heal faster, although you couldn't at the moment. At least you kept her alive, right?

Changing your position, your skort went almost a little "too" high. Letting one leg dangle, you held the other to your chest with your arms.

You had gotten lost in your thoughts, but snapped back to earth when you noticed the other combatant that was…not moving.

"Huh?! Why is the sand…!" you began quietly, you were interested in the way the fight was flowing—you couldn't find a pattern to how it might come out!

Every second, you mind was getting more and more entwined in its self, trying to figure out how it would end. It couldn't. With your eyes widening every second, you sub-consciously leaned forward to the point of ALMOST falling into the arena, but thankfully you caught yourself.

Before you knew it, the fight was looking one sided, when rock lee was on the ground, trying to get back on his feet after opening 5 of the 8 inner gates.

"IMPOSSIBLE! There's no WAY he can get up!"

Of course, you were right. Sand came toward him, grabbing his left arm and leg. He screamed.

You closed your eyes at the sound of his blood curdling screech, and turned away. When you looked back, the medical ninja were already on the field, checking lee for vital signs.

Immediately you jumped down to assist them. Feeling his muscles for any signs of tearing, and his boned for breaks, or fractured, your hands began to glow when you tried to help them heal. Then you got to his arm, and leg. The two that had been crushed by Gaara's sand. They were a complete mess. Fractures, and breaks everywhere to the point that you couldn't even tell it was bone. At such a point, it would be hard to heal it where he was. You would need to go into surgery, but even with it, you wouldn't be sure if you could fix it completely.

You stood up, almost in tears at what this poor boy would have to go through to recover.

Turning around you faced Gaara. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW COULD YOU JUST--sniff WHY--" you had to hold back your tears as you ran toward him, punching him square in the jaw.

"What happened to his shield?!" a blond girl shouted from the upper level. You didn't care. You stood there once again trying to hold back your sorrow. He got up and looked at you, almost glairing, but with a large portion of sadness mixed in. His eyes traveled to Lee and Gai and the anger in his eyes turned to an overwhelming sense of longing…'He's…sad? About what?' you turned your head and saw why he was sad and what he was longing for 'What? Doesn't he have family?'

"Why are you sad?" you called out to him

He turned in shock "What?"

"You're sad tell me why! I- is because you see what you did? Or is it…"

Thinking back to before and during the fight, you remember that he was very cold and acted heartless toward other people. "Oh…" you muttered.

Walking toward him, you spoke in a soft, hushed voice. "Maybe…you feel like you want what they have…? Is that it? You want…" He froze and was on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Love?"

Looking into his pale green eyes, you saw he was bout to cry. Feeling like you could give him what he wanted, you extended your arms, and wrapped them around him.

He began to cry at your touch, and you could feel his tears fall over your shoulder; after all, he was shorter than you.

"That was it, wasn't it? All you needed was someone who cared about you…" your voice trailed off as his crying became harder until the point to which he was almost screaming. You felt him move his arms around you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

"It's ok… cry all you want…I'm here…" you said, closing your eyes and burying your cheek into his soft red hair.

Gaara couldn't stop crying. But instead of feeling much sadness, he gave off the impression of happiness.

"Lets go to the upper level, ok Gaara? They have to start the next round now." Your voice was motherly in a sense.

"Please…" you heard him say through gasps "Stay with me…"

"always and forever." You replied, smiling and blushing

'I guess I had a good birthday after all…'


End file.
